wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nyx The Nightwing
Nyx is a female nightwing who is a member of the reverse squad and sober's younger cousin. She first appeared alongside cobra and the speaks in a somewhat Irish/french accent. Biography Nyx was born from from some planet called wapiti. She was then known to be sober's aunt's daughter and sober met his cousin for the first time. But when nyx entered sober's household, shade would always beat her for no reason whatsoever. She then suffered from nightmare disorder and could never sleep through those kagerou days. She once was with her friend named shine the lightwing until she found queen ivy's nephew and was killed. Nyx was also traumatized by everything by these times. When sober and moonwatcher are playing around, Nyx was just reading a scroll until sober accidentally broke the vase and shade heard the noise. He was told by morrowseer to see where the sound came from. When shade entered the room, he found the broken vase and walked up to Nyx. He then yelled at her and slapped her across her face, just right after when sober ran over to Nyx and cried. Then the next day, Nyx had come home from the jade mountain academy and found shade standing in the way. He yelled at her again and scratched her across and she fell. Sober ran over to Nyx again and cried even more. Then the next day after that, Nyx was still reading a scroll and then shade walked in again. Nyx said she wanted to be a warrior when she grew up. But shade disagreed, called her names and slapped her again. Then sober and moonwatcher cried again even more. Sober looked into Nyx's eyes and told her that she was no useless, black good-for-nothing. She was a great nightwing cousin they had. Sober continued more and said that deep down in her heart, she could be anything if she'd just put her mind to it. Then the next day ended all hope. Sober, morrowseer, Moonwatcher and secretkeepr were crying because shade was about to kick Nyx out of the family. Shade siad that she was a disgrace to the family and decided to get rid of her. Morrowseer, wailing up with tears and anger, tried to order shade to stop, but he wasn't listening. Nyx was being hurt by a bunch of sharp rocks below her. Then when shade had gotten to the end of the nightwing territory to the icewing territory, he then threw Nyx down onto the ground of ice and wanted to watch her die. The other family members were crying and cradled each other. Shade wiped his hands clean and flew away as well. Then the next day after the disownage, Nyx was passed out on the ground of ice. She was half frozen and almost close to death. She was hungry and in a coma. Just until an icewing came and picked her up to heal her. As Nyx had warm water poured on her scales, she woke up and was breathing heavily. It was winter and he was an icewing. When Nyx was passed out, all of her belongings had been placed on the wall. Winter said that Nyx was passed out after she had hit her body hard on the ground when shade had dropped her. The nightwing female had said that she really didn't know why shade had done this, but winter knew the answer. He usually says these words to Nyx as of these were what he wanted to spit out at her. ''"The reason why shade would throw you out is because he has noticed that you were raised by their aunt, who would enjoy tuorturing other dragon tribes And shade had to do something to stop her. He says that you were a disgrace because your mother tried killing her sister and her brother-in-law." '' Nyx was freaked out by this and asked winter that her mother would never do such thing, but winter confessed that if she had gotten help from him, everything would be fine. Nyx agreed, only to find Avalanche who remembered her. Avalanche called for help, saying that their member Aqua was in danger. Then Nyx noticed it was her mother and tried to fight her off. Then she stopped her with somewhat her cloning skills and winter felt proud of it. He then agreed on a marriage with Nyx, but Nyx said that she was too young. Then winter changed the law and married Nyx who then had an icewing named glass and a nightwing named dark. Then the family found out about Nyx's marriage and shade was enraged by this and went to kill Nyx. Appearance Nyx is depicted as the same thing as a normal nightwing, but with dialated eyes because of her nightmare disorder. Personality Nyx was nice, kind and gentle, but when she was kicked out of the family by shade, she became, sad, arrogant, scared and worried. She even was brave enough to stop her mother from killing Aqua. Battle with Shade After shade heard the news that Nyx was still alive after all of these years and married winter, he broke into the kingdom of ice and killed the guards. He then found Nyx's guards and killed them one-by-one while they were eating penguins. Then after Nyx and winter heard about this, they captured shade's cronies and brutally stabbed their rear ends without mercy with a flagpole until shade came to the place and fought the crazy couple. After the bloody fight, shade was weak as hell. Then Nyx has had enough of shade abusing her and then she snapped his neck and threw him down a cliff. They didn't walk away until they heard bones cracking down there and walked off. As the nightwing had victory ensured, she had a happy life living with her family once again. Relationships Shade Nyx had been really scared ever since she met shade who would always abuse her for being his aunt's daughter. Winter Nyx has now married winter and is the new step mother for avalanche and alaska. Death After the death of shade, her family was happy until then queen Ivy broke into their home and killed Nyx. She died by sharp objects on the body and bloody holes everywhere. The next morning, Nyx was found dead on her bed. Resurrection After the death of Nyx, sober was told to summon the dual God named acotaba, a dragon god who would bring back any loved one who passed and wished for Nyx back. The wish came true and the family was happy once again. Trivia * Nyx had suffered the same backstory as ruckus from the boondocks. * She is now the step mother for avalanche. * Nyx's nose was bleeding during her abuse. Category:Females Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters